Anna Malfame and the Newest Tournament
by akiqueen
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has gone through without a hitch...but McGonagall goes into the extremes to make sure of that. What happens when she makes a dreadful mistake? One which tests Anna to her limit? Read of her fourth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on ****The Lure of the Veil****: Anna was baited into the Ministry of Magic; the Department of Mysteries. Thrown through the veil by Lucius, she passed the trials given to her by Death in order to get back out. Through a twist of fate, though, she managed to find a certain Sirius Black…**

**Summary: The Triwizard Tournaments had gone through without a hitch the last five times since the days that Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts. This year is a little different when McGonagall goes into the extremes to protect the Goblet of Fire from any tempering. In her planning, though, she made a big mistake… One that leads our hero into being chosen as one of the champions… **

Anna Malfame and the Newest Tournament

Chapter One

"Hogwarts is sponsoring the Triwizard Tournament," Lana told me, inspecting her nails in the Hogwarts Express.

"The tournament that Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang have every five years?" I asked, settling onto the couch.

"Yeah, the one they waited on continuing for a couple of years after… what happened to Diggory. It's been rotating from school to school, and now it's our turn again."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. She met my eyes and smiled.

"Anyone can enter, you know. Maybe you—"

"No way," I interrupted her, "Not in a million years! I've had enough on my plate, thank you." Lana continued to smile, keeping something to herself. Before I got the chance to hex the answer out of her, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Laura and a bashful Zack.

"We're sitting here, is that okay?" Laura asked me, plunking herself next to Lana. Zack sat next to me, gazing in any direction except for mine.

"Whatever," I answered her, taking out a potion.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"It's to prevent me from eating Hufflepuffs," I answered him before drinking the content of the potion. He turned green.

"She's just kidding," Laura said, glaring at me.

"It's a calming potion," I said, "It helps me keep my mind clear. I'm going to sleep, okay?" I put my head down on the pillow and allowed the potion to numb my mind. I heard a hazy, "What for?" from Zack.

"I've been studying day and night," I answered, "Severus made it so I won't work my mind too much." I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

"Wake up!" Lana yelled into my ear, "The train's stopping!" I pushed myself up, blinking from the sudden sound.

"Could you've been any louder?" I asked her, getting my stuff down. I followed them out and to the carriages that awaited us. "Oh Merlin," I said, looking at the dark horse-like creature in front of me. It snorted indignantly, but let me touch it. My mind wondered hazily if this was the thestral I rode last year. "Hey, you got a rooster," I bargained with it. It snorted again, this time surprised. "I'm a Slytherin, what'd you expect?" I asked it.

"Merlin, you can see them now, can't you?" Lana asked me once I was sitting next to her. "Was it… because of Sirius?" she asked me cautiously.

"I think he was already dead. His soul just couldn't ascend yet," I answered her, closing my eyes. Even with the potion, it was starting to be too much for me. "I don't think that was all of it though," I added as an afterthought. "Now can we please get off the topic?" Lana complied and studied her journal instead.

-

-

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! It worked, ending the story here, so please don't go into hysterics. The next chapter(s) will be much longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

October waned, bringing about colder weather. November started with an exciting hum, especially with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving…

I sat next to Lana, inspecting my birthday charm with distaste. "You really have it in for me, don't you?" I said, looking at the miniature Goblet of Fire in my palm. She smiled slyly, and turned her attention to Headmistress McGonagall.

"As you know, the two other schools will be arriving—" She stopped short as the doors into the Great Hall burst open, revealing a giant of a woman. "Ah, it seems like Madame Maxime has already made an entrance. Please welcome the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!"

Behind her, two men walked in. One I recognized as a ministry official and the other was an old, balding man who I presumed to be the Headmaster of Durmstrang. Two short lines of students filed in. Beaubatons consisted of pale, blonde girls. Drumstrang was the opposite, full of bulky, large boys. They politely stopped upon reaching the front of the Great Hall. "Now, I welcome Madame Maxime and Mister Helong Muerte. On another matter, we have already arranged where your students are to stay. Beauxbatons will be sharing rooms with the Ravenclaws and Drumstrang with the Slytherins. You can sit at your respective tables," she said, gesturing to the left, "I'm sure the students will heartily welcome you. Now, onto explanations. Those who wish to enter the Tournament must speak to either me or Mr. Lacuna of the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports. The Goblet of Fire has been moved to my office, and we are the only ones the ward around my office will let in. We are taking these extreme measures because of previous endangerments to the school, including the attack of Dementors two years ago. You only need to give us your signature, and we will drop it into the Goblet of Fire. Once the Tournament begins, families will be allowed to visit in order to watch. You have the weekend to submit your names, and on Monday, we will announce the competitors of the Tournament!"

I watched as the rough-looking boys made their way to our table, scrutinizing us with their eyes. I distinctly remembered that after the defeat of Voldemort, the Dark Arts were banned from the school. One of them was especially glaring at me. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on whom. "Raine," he said over to one of the girls from Beauxbatons, "I found her." The two tables turned silent as the girl walked up and slapped me, screaming unintelligible words in French.

"You killed my cousin!" she yelled, "You killed Isabelle!"

"Raine! Raine, stop!" Jessica yelled, grabbing the other girl by the stomach. "It wasn't her fault." And glaring at the boy, "Marc, you should know better."

"I have the right. I'm part of your family too," he answered stubbornly.

"Mr. Krum, please sit down," Mr. Muerte said, tapping the boy on his shoulder, causing him to jump into the air. "And save your petty rivalries for the Tournament. And you—" he gestured at me.

"Anna Malfame," I answered politely.

"I say sorry on behalf of my student," he said, turning back and leaving with a sweep of his robes.

---

"Marc Krum. He's the famous Quidditch player, Victor Krum's, son. Victor married into the Delacour family. I guess he had a good connection to the Weasleys, seeing his reaction. Or maybe he was trying to impress Raine," Lana said, looking up from her clustered notes.

"You know everything about everyone," I said. She smiled.

"My _parents_ know everything about everyone. I just copy their notes."

"So is there anything else that's important to know?"

"Join the Tournament!" Lana yelled, throwing her arms around me.

"No, I'm serious Lana. I don't want to be committed to something like this."

"Fine, Anna. I'm sorry," she said, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." We hurried over to our next class, Potions, with the Gryffindors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Today is the last day to submit your signatures," Headmistress McGonagall announced to the excited students, "You have until dinner, which is when we will take out the Goblet of Fire and see this year's champions. As you have noticed, we will be… changing the grounds in order to accommodate the three tasks. Thank you."

---

"Ms. Malfame, can you please come up here?" Professor Abbot, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was rehired last year, asked. I had been hoping that my father, Harry Potter, would reconsider teaching here again. I walked up to the desk, hands playing with the edge of my cuffs. "You forgot to sign your report," he told me, handing the essay to me. I quickly inked my signature, and made my way back to my seat. "Now, please take out your textbooks and turn to page 173."

Lana and I walked outside to Herbology, noticing several wizards standing around the Quidditch Pitch. "What do you think they're doing?" I asked her.

"Don't they do something different every time?" She asked me.

"Maybe… my father had to go through a gigantic hedge maze. And five years ago at Durmstrang they constructed an ice maze, full of magically created blizzards, traps… You name it they had it."

"You'd think they'd freeze or something," I said, "But there are warming spells, so that wouldn't be a problem."

"I heard that one of the rules was not to use spells. One of the champions collapsed and was taken out of the Tournament to be treated for hypothermia."

"You don't think that the Tournament will be so dangerous here, do you?" I asked.

"By putting your name in," Lana said eerily, "You sign over your life. This Tournament _can_ kill you."

---

"We will be announcing the champions now," Headmistress McGonagall said, turning to the entrance, where Mr. Lacuna was levitating the Goblet of Fire, which was in a sealed up crate, with the help of several professors. They set it down in front of the Headmistress, who muttered a chain of charms. We watched as the crate broke onto the floor, revealing the hidden Goblet. The blue flames turned the otherwise unremarkable wooden Goblet spectacular. The crowd waited in anticipation as the flames spiraled upwards in a red flame and handed a piece of parchment to the Headmistress.

"Before I read out the name, may I remind you that whoever is chosen should be honored with being the Champion of their school. Not only that, but the winner will receive a thousand Galleons for winning. And now," she announced, "The Champion for Durmstrang is Marc Krum!" The crowd clapped enthusiastically, and the other students from Durmstrang hooted with delight. The flames spiraled again, and dropped the next parchment. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Raine Delacour!" I hesitated on clapping upon hearing her name, but did so after she beamed and joined Krum in a separate room for the Champions. And a final spiral jutted out the last parchment. "And the Champion from Hogwarts…" here she took a moment to stare at the parchment, as if deciding that it was correct.

"The Champion from Hogwarts is Anna Malfame."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My name reverberated through the room, shocking me. Lana glared at me and said, "I thought you didn't want to join."

"I didn't!" I protested, my voice cracking.

"You lied to me!" Lana yelled, her cheeks turning red. I didn't have anything to say to that, and so I continued to stare at her, hoping that she'd understand. "I don't think we should be friends if I can't trust you," she told me, turning back to her food with a vengeance.

"Anna," Severus said, tugging on my robes, "Let's go!" I passed by the astonished faces of my fellow Slytherins, and into the waiting room. Multiple portraits of witches and wizards turned to look at me, one of an old man with white hair and beard. He winked at me as I joined the other Champions next to a gigantic fireplace. Raine and Marc looked at me apprehensively before Headmistress McGonagall, Mr. Lacuna, Madam Maxime, and Mr. Muerte all came in.

"Ms. Malfame, If you'll follow me," Headmistress McGonagall said, gesturing to another room. I followed her to a lonely table as she sighed. "I don't feel like it was very smart of you to put your name into the Goblet. Especially in your position—"

"I didn't do it!" I snapped. The Headmistress stopped talking and looked at me pointedly. I groaned. "Headmistress, I didn't submit my name, I promise."

"Then explain this," she said, taking out the piece of parchment that came out of the Goblet. I looked at it, shocked. A perfect copy of my signature was scribbled across the upper-right hand corner of the paper.

"I don't want to compete, though," I protested.

"Well, it's too late now. Rules are rules, Ms. Malfame," Mr. Lacuna called from the door, "You can't back out of the tournament now."

Headmistress McGonagall herded me out of the room, along with the other Champions. "Remember to report back here tomorrow after dinner, so that we can weigh your wand," she told me, pushing me past the teachers, of whom Severus gave a disappointing scowl. It looked like he didn't believe me either. I managed to make my way into the dungeons, and to the common room. The Slytherins were throwing a party, along with the Durmstrang students. I went inside my room, expecting to find Lana, but she was nowhere in sight.

"It looks like your little friend doesn't like you anymore," the cool voice of Krum told me. "Entering when you said you wouldn't… I shouldn't have expected anything else, really. You're in Slytherin, of course. You guys have a reputation for caring only about yourselves."

"You're not allowed in the girls' dormitories," I said. Krum gave me a suspicious look, before the walls started to glow and shot green pus at him. "Told you," I said, walking into my room and shutting the door behind me.

---

I walked into potions with the Gryffindors, finding that Lana was sitting with another Slytherin. I scowled and turned around, to find that Laura was waving to me. I plopped myself to the seat next to her and she smiled. "Congratulations," she told me.

"Lana thinks that I lied about not wanting to put my name into the Goblet," I told her. Laura laughed a little and got out her potions kit.

"She'll get over it," Laura told me, "You guys are best friends, after all. And meanwhile, you can hang out with me. I'm your friend too, aren't I?"

"Thanks."

---

I walked into the same room as before, finding an unpleasant surprise waiting for me. "Anna, what a surprise, what a surprise!" a strikingly tall and blonde woman said. She carried a green quill in one hand, fingering it in anticipation. "I haven't seen you since… last year, wasn't it?" I frowned. This was the ridiculous reporter, Rita Skeeter, obviously someone who I couldn't trust. "May I have a word with you?"

"No," I answered, moving towards the other Champions.

"Is it true that you claim that you never put your name in the Goblet of Fire? And that your friend, Lana Zabini, left you after that?"

"No comment," I said, steadily inching myself away from her. Her quill was forcefully writing: _Is completely uncaring towards the fact that her best friend left her…_ I scowled at her, but didn't talk. That would only make it worse. I managed to get to the Headmistress, who was waiting patiently with Ollivander.

"You're the only one left to test, dear," he told me, "The other Champion's wands are in fine working condition." I handed him my wand, and he murmured a couple words and a tuft of feathers burst out into the air. "Good, very good. I'm pleased to find that you're treating it well."

"Now that we have that done with, I only have one announcement," the Headmistress said, "Your first Task is set to two weeks from now." She took a moment to look at all three of us, before continuing. "And this is your one and only clue," she said, firmly pointing out a wand. An image of a little yellow bird popped out, tweeted, and disappeared into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Laura looked up from her books, wiping the hair from her eyes. "Come on, only a couple of books to go," she urged me, shoving a book towards me. It was thick and old, its cover worn and dusty. I daintily picked up the cover and flipped to the index.

"_Pennipotenti quod nusquam magis_," I announced the title, enunciating overenthusiastically. Laura looked over and frowned.

"That's in Latin, isn't it? Other than the one I'm reading right now, that's the only book left on birds I could find. It's like the professors removed them to make it harder." Laura gave me an interested look, "But luckily you can translate it, right?"

"Right," I groaned, "I can do it, but I'll need your help."

And thus, Laura and I found ourselves at the Gryffindor table, our noses stuck in the old book, referring to a borrowed copy of a Latin dictionary. "What's she doing at our table?" one of the Gryffindors asked, as the students filed in for breakfast.

"Figuring out the first Task," Algie, the son of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, said, moving to sit next to me. "And you should show her some support. Even though she's a Slytherin and considered a Gryffindor's mortal enemy, she _is_ the Hogwarts Champion." The Gryffindors grudgingly agreed, setting their attention to the food in front of them.

"Anna, you know Latin?" Zack asked me, looking over at the big tome.

"Yesss," I said, straining out the _s_ as I continued to read.

"We should eat something," Laura said suddenly, pushing the book away. I growled and yawned at the same time, showing the last couple of days' lack of sleep.

"Have you been translating it a lot?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I'm so tired I'll probably pass out during the Task." I smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"That's in two days, isn't it? You think they're using the Quidditch Pitch for this Task? I'd really wish we could have a game of Quidditch," Zack said wistfully. I nodded as I realized that he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, playing as the Keeper. I looked over at Cassius Hilaris, the Gryffindor Seeker, who gave me a smile. And suddenly it clicked. I spit out my coffee, causing the younger Gryffindors who were sitting across from me to jump in shock. I quickly flipped open to the index, searched up a term, and flipped over to the specified page.

"Here's the answer," I said, grinning. "Finally."

"You sure?" Laura asked me, looking over to the short excerpt.

"Of course," I said, "_Serinus rutilus_. Or in other words…"

"The Golden Snidget," Laura finished. "The bird that was used in medieval Quidditch."

"Whatever the first Task is," I decided, "It has to do with the Golden Snitch."

---

"Are you ready?" Headmistress McGonagall asked us, the three Champions, in front of the roaring crowd of students sitting in the Quidditch stands. I nodded along with Krum, though Delacour seemed a little shaken. The Headmistress winked at me and said, "I'd look at the stars." She let that sink in before continuing, "Good luck and may the first Task begin!" Mr. Lacuna blew a whistle. Delacour looked around wildly, wondering what was going on.

"Scared, Malfame?" Krum asked me.

"You wish," I answered. "_Accio Gwiazda_!" I shouted, my broom whizzing into my hand. Krum followed suit, swiftly getting on his own broom. Fortunately, I knew what the Headmistress was talking about when she said to look at the stars. As soon as the three of us got within range of the school, though, the ground rumbled and huge bursts of fire flew up and around us.

The crowd screamed at the sudden light, and I wondered if they would be able to see what we were doing inside. Disregarding the problem of getting out, I circled toward the Astronomy Tower. Concentrating on flying, I didn't notice as a spear of flames shot at my side. I quickly shouted, "_Aguamenti_!" and doused the flames, though losing my grip and falling to the ground. The flames had reached through my robes and burned my left arm. I tried moving my hand, but it was numbed with pain, blisters forming over the boiled skin. I frowned, made a sling with a tear of robes, and slid back on my broom.

I angrily set my way up to the Astronomy Tower again. I had got caught up in the rivalry between Krum and me, and I ended up getting hurt. The Slytherin code didn't permit stupidity. That was saved for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. We were supposed to be crafty, avoid danger. And I had thrown myself in it. There was nothing I could do now, except get through with flying colors. Let's give them a spectacle they won't forget!

Blazing through the juts of flame, I made my way to the top of the Tower, finding three boxes. Each was painted in a different way. The one on my left was blue, the one in front of me was black, and the one to my right was a suspicious green and silver. I lowered my broom and opened the box with a kick. I almost didn't have enough time to see as the Golden Snitch burst out—along with two other Snitches, from the other boxes, as well. Looking closely, I noticed that their wings were painted the same color as the box that they were contained in. I looked around and spotted my own Snitch, flying close to the flame barrier. "_Aguamenti_!" I shouted, dousing myself and my broom with the cold water. I clutched at the Snitch, bringing it to my chest as I spun through the fire barrier, fraying the ends of my robe and hair. I pulled into a stop in front of the bemused Headmistress.

"You could've chosen an easier way," she told me, "But I'm sure you made Slytherin proud."

"And don't forget that I'm fifty percent Gryfffindor," I said as the other two Champions came in, landing in a heap. "I've got that stupidity impulse." The Hogwarts students let out cheers and guffaws, even the Gryffindors being sports enough not to rush over and kill me.

"Let's get you over to the infirmary. I'm sure you can't stand any longer," Headmistress McGonagall said, looking as I fell over into a professor's hands.

-

-

-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this n.n**

**Little notes: **

**Pennipotenti quod nusquam magis-- Birds and nothing more **

**Serinus rutilus-- actually I made this one up . ****Serinus is the Genus name of canaries, and rutilus means gold**

**As before Gwiazda is polish for star.**

**It took so long to get time to write this chapter! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting c.c;;**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So you're finally awake," someone stated. I looked over, only to see a fuzzy blur. My eyes were watering and a hand pushed a pair of glasses up my nose. "You're lucky I found them," Lana continued smiling down at me. I frowned and took the glasses off, inspecting them. The frame was very elegant yet subtle, and with nodding appraise I put them back on. "So you care about how you look, and yet you practically burned yourself alive?"

"Ah, don't you know? Without you to keep my inner Gryffindor in check, who knows what I'll do." She smiled and half-hugged me, aware that I was still hurting. I didn't how much I had missed her, then.

"Visiting hours are over!" Madam Patil trilled, shooing away Lana. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Pretty horrible. And you call this an infirmary?" I sneered. She laughed and handed me a potion.

"Good to see that you're back. If you rest now, I'm sure you can leave by tomorrow."

---

"I have a very important announcement," Headmistress McGonagall started, making a point to look at each of us with her hawkish eyes. "The Yule Ball is quickly approaching. As you probably already know, it is a chance to intermingle with our foreign guests. Now, the ball is only open to fourth years and up, though you are allowed to invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day. I would also like to meet with the Champions after breakfast. That is all." She left us in momentary silence, until the Great Hall burst in an explosion of sound.

"The Yule Ball!" Lana squealed. "You already have a dress, don't you?"

"Yes," I answered, shocked to see her this enthusiastic.

"I wonder who'll ask me to the dance?" she mused, a faraway look in her eyes. I smiled and stood up, pushing up my glasses.

"Well, the Headmistress is expecting me. I'm going to go now," I said, already walking away. Lana didn't respond, and I chuckled, entering the room to yet again find myself with the other two Champions.

"As you know, it is a tradition for the Champions and their partners to open the ball," Headmistress McGonagall said. "And, furthermore—"

"You don't have to worry about us," Marc Krum said, taking Raine's hand. "We're going together." Headmistress McGonagall stopped talking in shock, her mouth still hanging open. Never before had she witnessed two Champions choosing each other for their partners. She finally realized that her mouth was open, and promptly closed it. "On another account, then, I would like to inform you about the second task. You have until the end of February to figure out the clue behind the Golden Snitches. I wish you the best of luck." She dismissed the other two Champions, and motioned for me.

"It looks like you have some competition," she said, a glimmer in her eyes.

"To have them upstaged at their own game would be very Slytherin," I reassured her.

---

To my surprise, there were many boys asking me to the dance. Most of them were from Slytherin. I politely refused them all, needing a partner who would make an impression. This was my train of thought as I worked on Transfiguration with Gryffindor's Seeker, Cassius, on turning a porcupine into a pin cushion. As always, Laura transformed it on her first go, and I envied her as my cushion rolled up into a spikey ball. "Remember that your end of term papers are due tomorrow!" Professor Brown called as we filed out to leave.

"Want to go to the library and work on ours?" Cassius asked me. I nodded and followed him there. Once sitting down, I flipped my book to the history of teacup transfigurations. I was so into the book, that I almost didn't notice as Cassius was coughing to catch my attention. Madam Pince shot us a warning look and I made an obscene gesture with my hand when she turned around.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I have a problem," he flat-out told me.

"No offense, but why are you telling _me_ this? I'm a Slytherin, I'll probably use it against you."

"I figured. That's why I thought; Seeker's pact?" he asked, taking out his hand. I looked at it momentarily. A Seeker's pact was sort of like the pact that Quidditch team captains did on the field. Seeker's used to have them too, but the custom had died down over the years.

"I swear, on my title of Seeker, that I will uphold our pact," I said. He repeated the same and we shook hands. "So what do you need my help on?"

"This will be all for nothing if I don't ask this…but you don't have anything against gay people, do you?"

"No," I said, "Remus was gay, after all." Cassius nodded, as if he expected this answer.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked. I must admit, the question took me by surprise. I didn't show it, though.

"Why?" I asked.

"I… don't want to come out yet. Going with you would keep that cover," he answered, looking at his feet. And I understood, now, what he was talking about.

"Are you sure? I could probably pull some strings and get you a date."

"I-I'm sure." He turned bright red and continued to examine his shoe laces. It was not the time to pry further. I may be a Slytherin, but I had a sense of empathy too.

"Alright," I said, "I'll go to the Ball with you." Cassius looked up and smiled. "But on one condition." His smile faltered as I continued, "That you'll let me decide your wardrobe. We have a big competition ahead of us. You know Krum and Delacour? They're each other's partners." He widened his eyes in shock. "So, first of all, we have to implement step one of showing how Hogwarts is the best school. And that," I said, "Is to make it no surprise that they're going with each other. Meanwhile, we have to keep our own plans a secret as well." I brought my hand to my head, and bit my tongue. Eventually, I smiled.

"You have an idea," Cassius told me.

"Of course."

---

We were early, in order to perform our plan. I was standing outside the Great Hall, greeting those who entered, pretending like I was deaf when they asked me where my partner was. Lana came hand in hand with another Slytherin, making a beeline towards me. "You look gorgeous," she said, referring to my purple dress, black mesh sewed over the skirt, floral lace running under it.

"You too," I answered, smiling at her silky pink dress.

"Is it true that the other two Champions are coming as couples?" Lana's date asked me. I stared at him until he said, "Oh, sorry. I'm Coon Ambique. Pleasure to meet you."

"Anna Malfame," I answered, curtsying, "Though you probably already know that. On regards to your question… I think you will just have to wait." I smiled and watched as they went inside the Great Hall and sat down. Once everyone was seated, Headmistress McGonagall came forth, along with the two Champions. Raine was wearing a pale blue dress and Marc had a dress robe of a fine black material.

"Where's your partner?" Headmistress McGonagall asked me.

"He'll come," I assured, "The rules state that we open up the Ball, not the pre-Ball feast." McGonagall hesitantly nodded, but I saw the gleam in her eyes.

"Then please follow me." We did as we were told. I'm proud to say that no one was surprised to find Marc and Raine together. I smiled a little wider, and waved to the crowd. And they started talking. About me and how my partner wasn't present. We finally sat down, and the feast began. The teachers were all talking, Mr. Lacuna of the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports and Mr. Abbot getting into what looked like a very exciting talk. Severus sought me out and tapped me on the shoulder. I excused myself from the table and joined him in another room.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Don't worry Sevvy, I've got it all planned out. You remember the story you used to read me when I was little?"

"Beedle the Bard's stories… But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like the opening dance is about to begin," I said, walking back out.

"Where is your partner?" the Headmistress asked me, the entire hall suddenly silent.

I smiled.

"The Prince of the Sun, Helios, found himself bound to the darkness by his evil step-mother, who wanted the power of the sun for herself." Everyone's attention was diverted to me as I continued the tale, "The only way out of the darkness would be to find your true love. And, to further scar him, she cast a spell which made him look like an old man." I stopped as Cassius dropped my Invisibility Cloak, revealing an old man. "And yet, a maiden found him, and fell in love. And broke the spell with a kiss." Here I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and the guise exploded, revealing Cassius in a silver dress robe, a mask concealing his face. "And I think you know the rest of the story." I said, taking his hand as the music started and we began to dance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Not a day has gone by without students asking who my dance partner was. I ignored them easily, since I was completely focused on solving the riddle of my snitch. It was only three days until the third task, and I was still struggling.

I stared at the Snitch, watching as its wings lazily wafted in the air. I had figured out something important with Cassius's help, but I didn't know how to progress. Snitches had flesh memories; they can identify the first person to touch them. These Snitches were probably enchanted to hold some sort of clue to the next task. Assuming that I was the first to touch it, it would only open if I… did something. What that something was, I wasn't sure.

This also caused a very interesting problem. If I had grabbed the wrong Snitch, and even if I managed to open it, it would contain an irreverent clue, at least to me.

No, they weren't going to make this easy at all.

But I was sure that I had picked up the right Snitch. Green and silver _were_ Slytherin colors after all. Which caused me to think that something relating to Slytherin would be the key to opening the Snitch. "Arrogant, self-centered, gits," Cassius listed off on his fingers. I glared at him and he smiled. "It's true!"

"I disagree with that!" I said, hitting his arm.

"I know! I was only joking," Cassius admitted. "Not that it would be one of those anyway. It would probably be a positive trait… like…"

"Slyness, wit, pride," I offered. My eyes focused in on the Snitch as it jumped a little, but settled down again.

"I think you came close," Cassius stated. I grabbed the Snitch and placed it against my chest in the same place that I had grabbed it during the first Task, and said all three words again. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Maybe," Cassius said, "It's more than one word. Try using them together instead of separately." I did, but the Snitch showed no reaction.

"If I can't figure this out, don't be surprised if I don't come out of my room for a week," I told him.

"Pride," Cassius suddenly stated, "Try 'Slytherin pride'."

"Slytherin pride," I stated. The Snitch twitched and the metal shell broke open, revealing a charm.

"I don't get it."

"Me neither," I said, looking at the unicorn charm. It was a perfect replica of the rare animals, but I couldn't see why it was important to the second task.

"Well…what relates to unicorns?"

"There's some in the Forbidden Forest," I said.

"Maybe that's where you'll go next."

"Probably. But what I'm worried about it is what they want us to do."

"Find a unicorn and pluck a hair form it?"

"No, that wouldn't be it. Krum's a guy, and only females are allowed to touch a unicorn."

"Maybe the task is different for each person?"

"Even so, why did they give me a charm? It could've easily been a picture or something," I said, getting a little frustrated.

"Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with unicorns at all," Cassius told me, pointing at my charm bracelet. "Maybe it has everything to do with Lana."

---

I hadn't seen Lana at all, even when I found myself standing next to the other Champions. It only confirmed that Lana was involved. Mr. Lacuna pointed at himself with his wand and said, "_Sonorus_!"

"Welcome to the second task!" his voice boomed out to the people in the stands. "Our Champions are about to embark on their second Task! They spent their time, working day and night, solving the riddle of their Snitches. And now we're going to see if it was all for naught! You have one hour until the end of the Task. Get back on time, or you'll be rated down! Now, on the count of three! One, two, _three_!" A whistle sounded, and Marc immediately ran towards the forest. I was right behind him, along with Raine.

I wasn't sure what to expect in the forest. Ever since my first year at Hogwarts, we've always been warned not to enter the Forbidden Forest, and if we ever did, to go with a professor. The first thing I noticed was that it was pitch black inside the forest, even though it was a clear and sunny day. "_Lumos_," I whispered, and my wand shone with light. I walked down what I thought was some sort of path, marking the trees in case I ended up back where I started from.

I eventually ended up in a huge clearing, three poles standing in the middle. Only two of them had someone tied up to it. One of the people was Lana, who I quickly untied and cast a weight reduction charm on. The other was Jessica. I hesitated for a second, not knowing what to do. I heard a crunch of broken branches. "Raine?" I said to the darkness. The only answer I received was a dreadful scream. I then heard running, and decided that it was now or never. I untied Jessica and cast the same spell on her, and ran towards the direction of the scream. I saw Raine lying on the ground, holding a bleeding hand close to her chest. She spotted me and yelled, "Get away, Anna! There's crazy monsters in here! They shot me with an arrow!" The only thing that came to mind when she said that were the forest's centaurs. But they wouldn't attack, would they?

I didn't want to stay and find out, so I lifted up Raine, and quickly guided her out of the forest. Marc was patiently waiting for us, and it seemed like I had run the time limit. I handed over Raine and the others to awaiting professors, and marched up to Mr. Lacuna, barely listening as they judged me on my performance. "Are you crazy or something? Raine was attacked by a centaur!"

"I assure you, Ms. Malfame, that the centaurs gave us their word to bring you no harm," Headmistress McGonagall said.

"Right. She did that to her arm by herself. What are you trying to do, kill us?" Mr. Lacuna sighed and the Headmistress kept silent.

"Ms. Malfame, you should understand that more dangerous things have been done during the Triwizard Tournaments. This pales in comparison to the tasks set out before. I understand the shock you must be feeling after seeing another Champion hurt. This was in no way more dangerous than the first Task, may I remind you," Mr. Lacuna added. He left me with the Headmistress, so I took the opportunity and asked, "Headmistress McGonagall, can't you do something?"

"Unfortunately, my word has little or no effect as compared to the word of the Ministry. There's only one more Task left to go, Ms. Malfame. Why don't you concern yourself with that, rather than politics?" she said, leaving me in the midst of the cheering students.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I died writing this chapter. It was hard trying to think of interesting events to happen. I'm actually quite happy with the outcome, though. **

**Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The day of the final Task was approaching, and I could only wonder what lay in store. We were given no clues. What else was there to know, other than we had to retrieve the Triwizard Cup from somewhere in the maze?

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but instead of going out, I met with the Weasleys and Zabinis. Hermione nearly choked me with her strong, motherly hug. We talked for a while, but then she ushered me to the side, smiling brightly. "They're coming to watch you in the final Task," Mrs. Weasley told me. I stared at her for a couple of seconds, and broke out in a grin.

"You mean—?" She nodded enthusiastically, and I squealed. My parents were going to come and watch me compete!

---

I shuddered when I looked outside. The ground of the Quidditch Pitch was cracked and grassless, and one could see a stairway leading underground. I would have to go down that stairway. I looked behind me, the other Champions eagerly waiting for Mr. Lacuna and Headmistress McGonagall to lead us there. They finally arrived and we solemnly followed them to the cheering crowd. Somewhere, my fathers were cheering with them. It gave me heart as I braced myself of the utter darkness of the underground cave. "Remember! If you want to give up, shoot red sparks into the air, and we'll get you. Otherwise, I wish you luck on finding the Triwizard Cup!" Mr. Lacuna announced in his amplified voice. He gave a small nod and we rushed in.

"_Lumos_," the three of us said at once. The room lightened and revealed three doors, each a different color. We gave each other skeptical looks and branched out, each taking a different door. I felt confident in my decision; my door was Slytherin green. I opened the door, taking a deep breath. It slammed behind me and high pitched voices yelled, "Get her!" I soon found myself being attacked by electric blue pixies, each off them tugging on my hair and robes. I swear I could hear the laughter coming from Lucas Chang. I dropped my wand as one of them bit me, and dived towards the dwindling light.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I screamed, pointing my wand at the pixies. They crashed to the ground. I relit my wand and looked at them, scowling angrily. "I can ruin my own robes, thank you very much!"

I passed through another door, and made my way through. The room was illuminated further down, showing off and impressive stone replica of the Hogwart's School crest. Under the badge were the words: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". Never tickle a sleeping dragon. I wasn't sure if it were true. I did know that it applied to my father, though. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the crest was on a set of double doors, and I opened them.

Maybe the crest proved to be a sign, because as soon as I entered, the door closed behind me, the sound reverberating in the large circular room. I didn't need light to identify what was sleeping in front of me. Smoke was wafting up in tendrils from its snout, scarce a foot or two away from me. A sleeping dragon, taking up the space of the gigantic room, curled around the only light source in the room. The Triwizard Cup, glowing in an eerie light.

Well, that was the good news. It seems like I was the first to get here. The bad news was the enormous obstacle I had to pass. I padded softly around the dragon, its black scales shining from the Cup's glow. The dragon's tail swished menacingly, even in sleep. I carefully walked over it, reaching for the Cup, when the door opened and I heard a terrified shriek, coming from Raine. "Are they trying to kill us?" Marc asked behind her. I turned in horror as he walked closer to the still sleeping dragon. He laughed. "Look, Raine. It didn't even wake up. I bet it's not real." He reached to touch it and I whispered harshly, "No, you idiot!" They spun around, noticing me for the first time. But it was too late. The dragon's eyes snapped open and it roared in their faces, spewing them with saliva. Terrified, Raine shot sparks into the air. Nothing happened. Marc glared at me.

"I'm not going to let you win!" he shouted, bounding past the moving limbs of the dragon. The ground shook as its tail hit the floor repeatedly. Then, the dragon suddenly leaped up into the air, its wings sending forceful burst of air onto us, pulling me from the ground. I realized, and perhaps it was coincidental, that I landed on top of the Cup, knocking it off its pedestal. That was the last I saw of the dragon. And that was because, in its place, stood Lucius Malfoy.

---

I landed in a heap, the Cup dropping from my hands. My head was forced up and I found myself staring at the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "You're dead," he said menacingly. I swung my head at full force and head-butted him, causing the man to drop me, and bring his hands to his face. He growled and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_," he yelled. I flung myself out of the shot, hoping that the teachers would arrive soon. My hope dwindled as the enraged man shouted more curses, and no help had yet arrived.

"Malfame, watch out!" Marc yelled, shoving me away from another spell. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked me.

"I don't know! But that's Malfoy, and he doesn't exactly love me," I said dodging another blow, wondering what to do.

"I can see that," Marc responded. "Listen, I have an idea." We ran over to Raine, who was huddling in a corner. She listened gravely when Marc told us his idea, and stood up. At a count of three, we raised our wands and shouted, "_BOMBARDA_!" The ceiling cracked, and large stone slabs fell down, revealing the sky above the Quidditch Pitch. But it was no time to sigh in relief. I sent a couple thousand sparks into the air, hoping that someone with half a mind would get a clue and come down.

---

I watched as a couple of figures jumped down; Ron Weasley, wand up at the ready, and my fathers. Harry and Draco. Lucius smiled at his son, grabbed his trailing cloak, and disappeared. "Are you okay?" my dad, Harry, asked me. I flung myself at him, tears staining my eyes. We made our way out of the cave, and as I passed by Mr. Lacuna, he gave me a smile.

"Well, congratulations, Ms. Malfame! You reached the Triwizard Cup first, and so—"

"Shut up!" I screamed, swearing.

"My father just tried to kill my daughter," my father, Draco said suddenly. "So shove the stupid prize money up your arse."

And that's when it got crazy. The spectators were suddenly around us, cutting off our route, voices asking millions of questions. "You're daughter?" someone asked. I turned around and saw a familiar blonde bun and acid green quill. Well, this would go down well.

"Yes, my daughter Ms. Skeeter," he said simply, patiently.

"And the mother?" she asked excitedly. Draco smiled.

"There is no mother," Harry said, wedding ring flashing as he gripped my shoulders. Identical to Draco's. He spun on the spot; Disapparating.

---

We sat in Grimwauld Place, when Dirigible swooped in, placing the Daily Prophet with the Headlines, "_Anna Malfame: Daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?!_" Harry smiled.

"That woman sure works fast," he commented. My parents turned to me. "We're going to be questioned the entire summer. And I've got a job to uphold," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, me too," Draco complained.

"That's not where I was going," Harry grumbled, smiling. "The problem is, with us out of the closet, there's no one back home to protect you. I don't want crazy paparazzi making you a clear target for the Death Eaters. And I don't want to send you to an obvious place, such as the Burrow."

"So where am I going to stay?" I asked.

"Well, I have an idea. But you're not going to like it."

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: And thus, another ending has come upon us! Where in the world can Anna go that's safe? How will school be now that people know about her parents? What about the Ministry? How do Lacuna and Lucius play in all of this? **

**Will Anna finally figure out the answers to these questions? Find out in the next story: Anna Malfame and the Overruled Acceptance! **


End file.
